


Ночь. Эндор. Сосна

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dendrophilia (kinda lol), Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome (kinda), crack (a bit)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Обикины. Теперь и на сосне.(романтичное дендрофильское пвп)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета Tadanori  
> Дорогой анон из дежурки, спасибо за вдохновение <3

Внизу громко и неразборчиво возмущались эвоки.

— И вы уверены, мастер, — Энакин запнулся на секунду. Отказаться от привычного, хотя уже давно ставшего ненужным, обращения всё никак не получалось. Но Оби-Ван молчал, словно не заметил — или не придал значения, и Энакин продолжил говорить: — Уверены, что где-то на этой луне спрятана база сепаратистов?

— Не просто база, — Оби-Ван поёрзал на ветке, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — Разведслужба сообщила, что сюда после того, как вы с мастером Луминарой взорвали фабрику дроидов на Джеонозисе, перенесли производство.

— Сюда? — Энакин недоверчиво огляделся. Кругом, насколько хватало глаз, простирался густой лес, выглядевший так, словно в нём не то что завод — посадочную площадку для шаттла спрятать было негде.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами и прислонился виском к рыжевато-коричневому стволу. Энакин, сидящий на соседней ветке, словно бы сам почувствовал прикосновение шероховатой коры к тонкой коже. Было… приятно.

— Наши разведчики редко ошибаются, сам знаешь.

— Ну да. Разве что в численности противника и точном месторасположении его баз. А так — самые надежные парни на свете.

— Энакин.

В голосе Оби-Вана звучало усталое смирение.

— Смотрите сами, мастер. — Энакин осторожно обнял сосну чуть ниже того места, где к нему прислонялся Оби-Ван; пальцы живой руки притронулись к стволу, пробуя, изучая, ощущая Силу, медленно и неспешно текшую под корой вместе с древесным соком. — Вы говорите, что здесь чуть ли не новый Джеонозис, но на орбите луны не болтается ни одного корабля Конфедерации, Гривуса в этом секторе не видели вообще никогда, а поверхность Эндора… Ладно, я допускаю, маскировочная голо-сетка может спрятать вырубленный под завод участок леса, но эти зверьки, — он кивнул на эвоков, которые копошились внизу, выставляя по периметру поляны караулы, — заметили бы такое место в два счёта, и вряд ли стали бы его скрывать.

— Они разумны, — Оби-Ван посмотрел на поляну, полностью скрытую живым, шевелящимся и очень пушистым ковром, — и воинственны. Видишь, у тех, кто охраняет, даже есть копья.

Энакин прищурился: копья — ну, то, что эти существа принимали за копья, ему это скорее напоминало обычные крепкие палки с остро заточенными концами — действительно были. Эвоки-караульные смешно и неловко сжимали их в лапах.

— Мы могли бы справиться с ними.

— Смирение, Энакин. — Оби-Ван легко потёрся виском о кору.

Энакин ощутил, как дерево откликается на незамысловатое прикосновение, как ускоряется — а ведь весна здесь давно прошла — ток соков. Ладонь Энакина, всё ещё лежавшую на древесном стволе, вдруг начало мелко покалывать. Стало жарко.

— Нам не нужны такие провожатые — они моментально выдадут нас любому дроиду-разведчику. Да и обычные жестянки, — Оби-Ван мягко усмехнулся, воспользовавшись любимым словечком клонов-пехотинцев, — не пропустят такую толпу.

— Мы можем внушить…

— Хорошо, что тебя сейчас не слышит Совет, Энакин.

— Совета здесь нет.

— В любом случае, — Оби-Ван выпрямился на толстой, прочной ветке и взглянул на него, — внушить желание уйти стольким разумным существам сразу не сможем ни ты, ни я. Не говоря уже о допустимости такого применения Силы.

Энакин ничего не ответил. Он, словно завороженный, смотрел на Оби-Вана, к виску которого, совсем рядом со светлой, выгоревшей на солнце бровью, прицепился небольшой кусочек коры.

— Энакин? Что с то…

Когда Энакин, с сожалением отняв руку от ствола, дотянулся до лица Оби-Вана и осторожно провел пальцами, убирая щепочку, тот задохнулся на полуслове. Кожа Оби-Вана была тёплой и почему-то чуть влажной, словно ему тоже было жарко — так, что даже выступил пот.

Энакин скользнул ладонью по густой ухоженной бороде, царапнул ногтями шею - не всерьёз, едва задевая.

Оби-Ван смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова, и только нервно облизывал губы.

Казалось, что всё вокруг них пропитано напряжением — и возбуждением. Сидя на дереве, под которым лопотали, не прекращая, «йюб-йюб», нелепые пушистые зверьки, Энакин чувствовал, как внутри ствола нарастает, учащается пульсация, приходит в единый ритм с ощущениями в его собственном теле — и в теле Оби-Вана.

— Мастер, — выдохнул он.

— Вниз, — хрипло скомандовал Оби-Ван, глядя на него потемневшими, жадными глазами. — Не на землю, Энакин, стой, там есть самые первые ветви, они…

Энакин не стал дослушивать — прыгнул и, смягчив приземление Силой, устроился на одной из таких, лицом к стволу. Через мгновение точно напротив него опустился Оби-Ван.

— Мастер, — повторил Энакин, чувствуя, как пульсация дерева проникает в него, сворачивается жаркой спиралью внизу живота.

Кончики пальцев закололо снова, на этот раз от желания прикоснуться, провести по гладкой коже, ощутить чужое возбуждение — и сделать его сильнее.

— Мастер, — в третий раз, словно строчку самого важного в жизни учения, произнес Энакин, и Оби-Ван сдался. Оказался совсем рядом, поцеловал жадно, глубоко, вылизывая языком рот, зарылся рукой в волосы, прижимая к себе — ближе, ещё и ещё, так, чтобы ни сантиметра пространства между ними не оставалось, а затем скользнул рукой в штаны и сжал твёрдый и напряжённый член Энакина.

— Сила, Оби-Ван, как хорошо, — бормотал Энакин неразборчиво, пока Оби-Ван равномерно двигал кулаком, сразу же найдя самый правильный темп и не переставая целовать его в шею и губы. Сосна, словно отвечая на их эмоции, пульсировала всё сильнее, и Энакин, закрыв глаза, видел, будто наяву: как поднимаются молодые, тонкие ветви, как обвивают его тело и тело Оби-Вана, сплетаются между собой и проникают внутрь, почти сразу же находя какую-то очень чувствительную точку, от прикосновения к которой удовольствие становится ярким, почти непереносимым.

Оби-Ван заработал рукой быстрее, и вместе с этим ускорились движения ветвей внутри Энакина. Он приподнялся на ветке, чувствуя, как пульсация разрастается, заполняя всё его тело, и кончил, пачкая семенем ладонь Оби-Вана.

— Энакин, — короткий стон заставил его открыть глаза.

Оби-Ван теперь дрочил себе, быстро и жёстко, и Энакин, прежде, чем осознал, что делает, наклонился вперёд и, тронув языком солоноватую от выступившей смазки головку, взял в рот его член. Он только смог расслабить горло, впуская Оби-Вана полностью, как тот кончил, снова проскулив его имя.

Энакин поднял голову и, облизнувшись, улыбнулся растерянному и взъерошенному Оби-Вану.

— Сила велика в этом месте, — он потянулся, чувствуя, как вместе с ними успокаивается и нечто внутри дерева, как течение соков возвращается в привычный медленный ритм, и добавил: — Мастер.

Оби-Ван только улыбнулся ему.

Под сосной всё ещё раздавалось негромкое сонное «йюб-йюб».


End file.
